1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to methods and systems for telecommunications, and in particular, to methods and systems for processing calls.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional corporate enterprise switching systems, such as PBX systems, offer features to make the calling process more convenient. One such feature, termed a callback or campon feature, is used when a caller calls a telephone station that is busy. The callback process determines when the called telephone station is no longer busy and then calls the caller and the called party. In particular, if the called party's telephone line is busy when called, the caller can, via a keypad command, instruct the enterprise telephone system to automatically call the called party's telephone when the called party's telephone line is idle. The telephone system notifies the caller that the called party's telephone is idle by ringing the caller's telephone in a unique manner. If the caller then answers the telephone, the called party's telephone is automatically called and connected to the caller's telephone.
The callback feature relieves the caller from the aggravation and wasted time resulting from repeated attempts to place a call to a busy line, hoping that the line will free up. Unfortunately, the techniques used to accomplish the callback feature within an enterprise switching system, such as a PBX system, are not applicable to other telephone systems, such as cellular phone systems. Further, many conventional systems that do provide callback features outside of an enterprise system are very limited in where they can be located. For example, these conventional systems may need be located at a local exchange of the calling party or between the calling party and the local exchange, and typically also are burdened with having to intercept all the callers calls at the point of origination. Further, these types of conventional systems require that the caller be a callback feature subscriber. Other conventional systems simply repeatedly retry the called number in order to determine when the called line is idle, which is an inefficient use of telephony resources. In addition, in order to perform a callback, many conventional systems are burdened with having to perform a call bridging operation. Hence, conventional telecommunications systems fail to offer the callback feature for many telephony applications.